The younger Lightwood
by NephilimKyla
Summary: Max Lightwood never died in City of Glass. Watch Max grow up through his teenage years with his family, and find a love which may be forbidden. Why is this love forbidden? Will it be survive? Humor, Love and a batch of brotherly love, too!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**I haven't written in forever! It's probably been-what? A month or 2? I have no idea, but I've missed writing. I've been reading tons of Fanfics still, though. Nearly every day. It's become an obsession! **

**Anyways, this Fanfic is about Max Lightwood if he hadn't died in City of Glass *sniffles* **

**Max is one of my favourite characters and I wanted to do a story which explored his story a bit more. Max is Sixteen. So it's been 7 years since the battle in Idris. They're will be a 'forbidden' kinda love in this Fanfic between Max and another character I have made up. **

**Enjoy guys – Miss you!**

**-Kyla X**

**CHAPTER 1.**

**MAX'S POV.**

"How about next time you aim for the target?" My brother Jace sniggers and Alec, my other brother, laughs along with him in sync. God those two are annoying. But don't get me wrong. They're my brothers- I love them. But sometimes I feel the need to pray for a better batch of siblings.

"How about next time I aim for your face?" I tease back.

Me, Alec and Jace have been training for a good 4 hours, non-stop. Practicing oak-hand dagger throwing.

Since turning sixteen a couple of months back, my mom had insisted that my training was more important. And I loved it. But not when my brothers were the ones who were teaching me.

All they would do was laugh or taunt me when I messed up- though I knew it wasn't on purpose. It was more or less for motivation.

I preferred it when my sister Isabelle taught me. Or even Clary. Since the battle in Idris seven years ago, Clary is more fluent and qualified in her Shdowhunting skills. Her and Isabelle were encouraging when it came to training.

That's why I favoured working out with them.

"If you can't aim at a target on the wall, then you can't possibly aim at my face. Besides. Why would you want to harm _this _face. Do you know how distraught my Clary would be if you ruined this face. It's way too precious." Jace says, twirling a dagger in his hand.

Since those 7 years ago, and Jace found out he was not a Morgenstern by blood, but a Herondale, making him and Clary not siblings, he had been dating Clary from that time until now. Only a couple of months back did Jace grow a pair to ask her to marry him. They were in love. You could tell with perfect clarity. But a little too much clarity for my liking.

Once, mom, Isabelle and Alec went to go get some groceries, leaving me alone with Clary and Jace. Dad was still in Idris, becoming the Inquisitor, we rarely even saw him.

I went to go downstairs to get a drink but found Jace pinning Clary to the fridge, shoving his tongue down her throat, riding her shirt up. I thought I was going to puke; I really needed a drink. They hadn't even noticed me, and even if they did, I think they were too occupied to noticed. Needing a drink desperately I walked up to the 'madly in love' and tapped Jace on the shoulder. "Dude, I need a drink." I had said. All Jace did was grunt, pick Clary up, and moved to the dining room table. _Seriously?!_

And since they found out that they weren't related, they can't and _still_ can't keep their hands off of each other.

I'm brought out of my reverie with an arm draping over my shoulder.

I turn to see Jace eyeing me with his ever brotherly love.

"Don't worry, bro. It's just practicing. Or you need is practice. It's time for lunch now I think. I'm starving."

Jace and Alec clear up and head to the kitchen while I head back to my room. Me and my family still lived in the New York Institute, the brick and stone a buttery-gold colour I know too well.

I reach my room and close the door behind me. My bedroom was the same as all the other rooms in the Institute. Except mine looked like someone lived here. The walls were a plain white, a king-poster bed was against the wall on the right hand side, with a bedside table. There was a wardrobe, chest-of-drawers, my giant book shelf which was piled with books, books and more books, and another door which lead to my bathroom. My books were the only inkling that showed any owner. Books which ranged from size to colour. They were mostly fiction books, science fiction, fantasy. All of my manga and comics took up a large space of the shelves is well. Me, Clary and Simon would go down to the book and comic store called Rococo Book and Comics in the city every Sunday since I was 10. Though since I turned about 15, I stopped going with them and went by myself. I would meet my friend Matthew there instead. Matthew was a mundane, the only mundane I had as a friend. I met him a few years ago at Rococo Books and Comics. I had brought new copy of _Bleach_ from the store and it turned out Matt like Manga, too. We hit it off and became friends and still are now.

He doesn't know about me. Being a Shadowhunter. Which I'm happy about.

I love being part of the Nephilim. It's in my blood. But I need a little normality. Even if it is just having a mundane as a friend.

I change out of my gear and jump into the shower, rinsing the sweat from my training earlier. 5 minutes flat, I'm out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist, and padding off back to my bedroom.

Quickly, I get out a clean pair of boxers, jean shorts and a blue-tee. Throwing my clothes on my bed, I stop and look in the mirror. My mom, including other family members, say how much I look like my brother, Alec and my sister, Isabelle. The identical black hair, which was arranged unintentionally–sticking out and laying that over my forehead.

Except instead of Alec's deep blue eyes and my sister's pitch-brown ones, mine were a grey. More or less lighter than Alec's. I didn't have my glasses anymore either. I got myself some contact lenses last summer.

Not on purpose, I can't help notice how my recent training has altered me physically: the deep engraved abdomen lines and muscles, vined around my biceps.

The usual hard-core training had its perks, too. And puberty; I was at least 6 foot 2, a lean and wiry build.

Carting on my boxers, my jean-shorts and pulling on my tee, I grab my knocked-up Vans, tucking in the laces.

Matthew had rung me this morning asking if I was still meeting him at Rococo this afternoon. Of course I was.

Seizing my stele, and plucking deep in to my short pockets, I head out, making a b-line for the elevator.

Of course walking past the kitchen I get stopped by what's I've only got for a family; not sarcasm intended- I think?

"Where you heading?" Alec asks. Him, Izzy, Clary and Jace are all sitting at the dining table eating which looks like left over's from Taki's, which they ordered yesterday.

"Meeting Matt at Rococo. I'll probably be back for dinner." I say about to walk out the kitchen door, but stopped by Jace's voice.

"No lady friends? Sure you're not sneaking around? You did come home rather late last night." Jace is twirling a straw in his glass full of what looks like lemonade- while Clary slaps his chest, Izzy scowls and Alec just laughs.

_Great._

"No. Just hanging out with Matt. And I came home at 10 last night. There's no 'lady friends'." I remark, proceeding to my very wanted exit but is stopped once again.

"Well that just shows your pretty quick. How long? 5? 10 minutes?" Jace uninterestedly says, but a sly smirk is pulling on his mouth.

_That cheeky son of a-_

"Jace!? What the hell?!" Izzy screeches. Clary has pounced off of Jace's lap from where she sat earlier, glaring at her fiancée.

I'm scowling, too! He can't just talk about my sex-life like that. No doubt I'm blushing a colour the same colour of my future sister-in-laws hair.

_Keep calm. Just keep-_

"Your right. It probably took him a few hours. No wonder he was sloppy in Training today. That's probably because he took all his energy on-"

Jace is cut off from Clary and Isabelle leaping on my adoptive brother, and swiping and slapping him over the head.

"JACE! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Izzy screams, her and Clary still trying to rip Jace's hair out.

"Okay, okay! Stop beating me! Ouch! You cow! That hurt!" Isabelle had sunk her manicured nails into Jace's forearm, then both girls had crept from Jace's lap and proceeded by giving him the evils.

Me, Alec just stared at the scene stunned. _Whoa, didn't expect that._

Isabelle walks back to Jace and clips him behind the ear.

"What was that for? Aside from all the beating I got from you two just now." Jace asks, incredulous.

"That's for calling me a cow." Isabelle walks back to the kitchen side, smiling.

All of their attention is back to me. _ For god's sake._

"Yeah. I'm going. See you guys later." I make a quick retreat and board the elevator. The loud screeching and scratching noise of metal on metal of the elevator making a journey to the ground floor, making my ears tense.

The lift doors open, and I jump down and walk past the pews of the cathedral floor.

Closing the Institute doors behind me I make my way down the street. There was no point of me getting a cab, Rococo was only a couple of blocks away.

Arriving at Rococo, I see Matt looking through the manga and anime isle.

"Hey, man." Matt notices me, leaving the bookcase and making his way towards me.

"Hey, Matt."

He pats me on the shoulder and we make are way to a booth with plush leather couches. What I loved about Rococo was that it had a little bar-café where me and Matt would usually order milkshakes or even fries.

"Hey! Why didn't you bring your sister?" _Wow. _Matt had a huge crush on Isabelle since I started hanging out with him and the first time I brought Isabelle to Rococo. It was kind of weird. Yeah, Matt was a good looking guy; with shaggy light brown hair and brown-doe eyes- the whole surfer boy vibe- but Isabelle, I had to admit, was out of his league. Besides, she was dating Simon, she adored him, too.

"Because she hates Comics and she hates you." I say.

"It's just your sisters way of denying her unconditional love for me." Matt pulls his arm over the back of the couch-booth, sweeping his hair out of his eyes.

"Whatever, dude. Do you want to get a drink?" I offer, sliding out of the booth but is paused by Matt's next sentence.

"I forgot to tell you, Max. There's a new girl working here. A total babe. Seriously she's hot! All the guys the past hour have been drooling over her. Probably 'cause no girls ever walk in here."

I roll my eyes. Every girl Matt calls hot has wears skirts a size to small, and heels a size too big; fake hair, fake boobs. The lot.

"Wanna drink or not? Might as well have a little peek at this 'goddess'."

Matt chuckles "Sure man. Can I have a chocolate smoothie. Try and get the girls number, too." Matt whispers the last part, so it's only me who hears the comment.

"Yeeeeah. Okay." Sarcasm crystal-clear.

I make my way to the café counter. I can't help but look for the 'hot' girl. It won't be that hard. 99.9 percent of the people in Rococo are guys so when I see the person with hair extensions and a bra size bigger then Chairman meow, I know I'll see the form of absolute 'hotness'.

I order Matt's chocolate smoothie and order myself a banana flavoured one.

No sign of mystery girl.

I pay the cashier and take the smoothies with me.

Careful not to tip the smoothies, I walk back to my booth only to walk into something. No-someone. And that someone is- oh my god.

Okay. This _girl _definitely isn't the usual with a mega-pound bra-size or tacky hair extensions. She's-She's. Beautiful. I can't deny it.

When Matt told me about the 'new girl working here who was absolutely amazingly 1000 vaults of pure gorgeousness', I imagined the exact opposite.

But instead is a teenage girl. No doubt 16; she looks around my age. She's stunning- but not the kind of stunning which Matt thinks is 'stunning'. The un-named beauty is wearing worn dyed blue skinny jeans, with the classic black converse. My eyes travel from the sight of her shoes to her jeans to her tight purple tee which perfectly shows off a desired figure, and in the end my gaze lands on her face.

_Shoot me now._

Her hair is dark chocolate ringlets, shiny and neatly flow on her shoulders.

Her eyes. Whoa, her eyes, are the most greenest of greens, flecks of hazel which are barely noticeable. And-And-

"Uh, Sorry. I should watch where I'm going. I'm sorry." I'm rammed out of my delirious day-dream from a voice. Unknown but sweet.

Hot girl is talking to me. _ Shit what do I do?_

"Uh, don't worry about it. It was me. Don't apologise. Uhh …"

The girl's brow furrows. She looks confused. Oh-yeah. I'm still talking. And staring.

"I'm sorry. I just- there's not many girls come here." _You idiot! _ My subconscious bellows at me. And its right. I probably have just humiliated her and insulted her from just a couple of words. Even I'm humiliated.

"Oh." The mystery girl says. A small smile plays on the edges of her cupid-bow mouth. _Oh, her mouth._ "I've just got a job here. Spare money you know…" She trails off.

Oh. I was so hoping she was one of those girls. Who loved comics and manga. Preferably a nerd.

"I think I know what you mean. Not many girls you know aren't comic book lovers are they? We're a dying breed."

I smile at her comment. She's funny.

"I'm Max. So you like comics?"

"Um, yeah. I love to read. Manga is my thing, though. It's nice to meet you Max." She says. I watch her cheeks go a deep red. Wait-is she blushing?

"Uh, I'm Addie." She says. Addie. Her names Addie.

Trying not to lose my cool- what I have of it anyway- I ask her.

"Do-Do you want to hang out. I'm here with my friend Matt. I could buy you a drink?"

She stares at me baffled, like she can't believe a guy is asking her to hang out with them.

"Uh, I'm working…" She says. Of course she is. She works here. That's what Matt said.

"But my shift has finished. I'd love to hang out with you, Max. Let me just grab my stuff from out back … where you sitting?"

_Victory!_

"Near the manga isle. What drink would you like?"

"No. I'm getting my own drink. You're not paying. I'll only be a second." And with that, Addie walks round to the Staff room, looking eager to be back.

_She. She said yes._

I can't stop myself from smiling like a goofball. A beautiful, sexy girl just said yes to hanging out with me. Max. Max Lightwood. Things are getting freakier day by day.

Back held high, I walk back to the booth where Matt is on his phone.

I give him his milkshake.

"What man? You've been a while and now your back smiling like a moron. What-"

I think it clicks in Matts brain.

"You- did you- did you see."

"Uh, hey." Matt's cut off from Addie.

"Hey, Addie. Matt this is Addie. Addie this is Matt." Matt looks dumbstruck. He stares while shaking her hand and I can't help but feel a twinge of jealously.

"I said Addie can hang out with us." I say.

"Of course." Matt beams.

Great. No doubt every guy in Rococo wants Addie. But- just somehow.

I'm going to have her first.

**Please, Please, Please Review.**

**I know the first chapter is very cheesy with the whole beautiful girl thing, and the chapter is a little boring, but I promise it will get more interesting in the next chapters **

**I love it when you review. I need your input and encouragement.**

**Thanks y'all**

**-Kyla X**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**MAX'S POV**

Me, Addie and Matt had been hanging out for a solid hour, getting to know Addie and having a laugh and the whole time, I've been cheating glances at her. From all the _non_-inappropriate questions Matt has asked Addie, it turns out she moved from Brooklyn to Manhattan a couple of weeks back and to get some extra change, she applied for a job at Rococo, which wasn't just for the money, because she loved Manga, too!

When she had told us- though I already knew- Matt's jaw dropped to the floor. And I know why. Most girls- well most girls we _know_- do not like comics. It was a surprise.

"So, where are you attending school?" Matt asks. I remember when Matt asked me the same thing over a year ago. I told him I was home schooled. Either that or tell him that my family train me to kill Demons for a living. That was a 'no go'.

"I did got to Park-Side. But that's in Brooklyn, and now I live in Manhattan, there's no point going back and forth. So my mom applied me into St Carrick's, just outside of Manhattan." Addie explains, while Matthew frowns a little. I bet he was hoping she was going to St Xavier's; his high school.

Another hour passes , and thank-the-Angel, Matt left, claiming he was going to the gym, but what he actually meant was the only workout he would be doing was with his thumbs, while playing his x-box.

Once Matt had left, I felt the slight awkwardness dawn between myself and Addie. _Oh god._

"Hey, do you want another smoothie?" I'm brought out of my contemplation by her voice.

"Uh, sure." I say. "Here." I hand her a 5 dollar note, the contact of her hands- I couldn't help but notice- sent an unimaginable electric current through my nerve-endings. What was that?- All I know is that I've never felt it before; that kind of touch.

"Thanks-" Before Addie can actually grasp the money properly, she drops the 5 dollar bill on the rubber flooring. I bend down the give it back to her, and at the exactly same time, Addie tries to fetch the money is well- causing the both of us to bump are heads together.

"Oh. Oh god, I'm sorry! I seriously didn't mean that! I'm sorry-" I stop myself from carrying on my sentence by Addie's chuckling. _Wait- she's laughing?_

"Max, it's okay. No harm done. Quit worrying." She's still laughing lightly, rubbing her forehead. "What smoothie or milkshake do you want?" Addie asks, slipping out of the leather booth, grabbing her messenger bag.

While searching through her messenger bag, probably looking for her purse, Addie looks at me, realising I haven't answered her yet. No doubt I look dumbfounded. "Uh, I'll have another banana milkshake. Thanks, Addie."

"Cool." I hand her my money, being careful not to make contact with her skin; I want be able to think for the next hour or so, without memorising the unfamiliar magnetic jolt. "I'll be right back." Addie says, waling to the café counter. Watching her behind her back, my eyes travel from her dark head of curls to her slim waist and then to her- _my god, that ass! _

I mentally kick my subconscious, just comprehending that my testosterone is on a-wire. "You have more testosterone then common sense." I scold myself under my breath. Not long after Addie comes back to the booth, holding two milkshakes in her hands; one strawberry for her and one banana for me.

"Here yah go." She carefully places my full cup of banana milkshake on the table, careful not to spill any of the drink over, and then drops a few quarters and a 2 dollar bills in my hand. "And here's your change."

Addie smiles as she plonks down in the booth opposite me, taking a sip from her drink. I can't help but smile back; her grin is contagious: showing pearly white teeth, all aligned and none crocked out of place.

_I bet her breath smells great, too. If you just get closer and place your lips-_

I scowl at my subconscious.

"So, you like manga, huh? I haven't met many guys who are into comics and stuff like that. It's great to meet one of my fellow geeks. We're I dying breed." Addie chuckles, a sweet and goofy sound.

I laugh along.

"Yeah. We're nearly extinct." I say, and I have no clue how, but Addie must of found what I said funny because she starts having a fit of giggles.

Which make me laugh harder. _Whoa, this girl is crazy._

I can't believe how easy it is to talk to this person I have just met.

"But yeah. I like Manga. And other comics too, like … Marvel and DC. That kind of stuff. I have a huge bookshelf in my room crammed with comics. It was actually Clary who got me into manga when I was younger." I say… but mentally throw a glass bottle at my head, realising Addie doesn't even know who Clary is.

" So, is Clary your sister, or something. She sounds cool! Considering the only thing I know about her is that she showed you manga. I should come to yours some time. I'd love to see your collection." Addie twirls her straw around in her milkshake, while I just turn beet-red. No doubt the colour of my soon-to-be-sister-in-law's hair. I'm not good with girls, but I'm _pretty _sure that Addie was implying she wanted to come by to my home and _hang out _with _me._ With _me!_

For two quick seconds, I get riled up in excitement knowing that Addie actually likes me; but that feeling soon smashes into a thousand pieces when I realise _she can't._

She can't come to the Institute, where I live. She's not a Shadowhunter. She doesn't know what I am. She's a mundane. She. Can't.

A painful tug in my heart - which I'm guessing is the sadness and possible depression – brings me back to reality, with Addie staring at me with too-green-of-eyes.

But I can't tell her _"Oh. Sorry. You can't. You see, I'm a Shadowhunter whose job is to kill demons and rid them of our world, and I live in this huge cathedral like place called an institute (but when you look at it you probably see a rundown shit-hole of an abandoned church. And you can't come in because you're a mundane. And if I did invite you in (before thinking I'm a hobo for living in an abandoned church), I'll probably get my ass kicked by the Clave. Sooo, sorry."_

So I come out with the quickest thing I can think of.

"Yeah. Sure. I'd like that. And Clary's not my sister. She's my brothers fiancée. She's pretty cool, I guess." I slurp more of my milkshake. _This. Tastes. Amazing._

"You have siblings? You're lucky. I'm an only-child. I always wished I had an older brother, you know. Too keep the bullies away and stick up for me. My little fantasy." Addie's smile is sad. She did mention bullies. Did she get bullied in the past? But how? I may have only known her for 2 hours at the most, but she seems to be the sweetest person I know.

"Yeah. I have 2 brothers and a sister. I'm the youngest though. It sucks."

Addie's face brightens, amused.

Addie's mouth opens to say something but is cut off when a guy, not much older than me, stops at our booth.

"Hey there! Here's a flyer," The guy, bulky with corded muscle and bad haircut with multiple piercings hands Addie the flyer. "There's a big festival going on Greens street downtown. In the historical district. Music. Booths. Drinks. Games. Dancing. It's going to be amazing. You should go. It started at 5. But the party's still rockin'!"

The guy gives Addie a flirtatious glance, then walks out, leaving both of us speechless. And me particularly a little pissed and quite frankly, jealous.

"Hey, Max." I turn to Addie. Her cheeks are flushed so I'm guessing she saw the guys flirtatious look and her voice is small and slightly timid. "I'm not really into parties. But this festival sounds kinda cool." She shrugs. "I was wondering if you wanted to check it out with me. See what all the fuss is about?"

I'm speechless. Addie wanted to hang out with me. And all I knew is that I wanted to hang out with her too. At this moment, my heart swelled a little when Addie's irresistible green-bottle eyes rounded and her pouty full lips were under pressure as she bit her bottom lip. I loved how she looked so cute without noticing. I loved how she was beautiful- the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and she doesn't even see her beauty herself. _Wait … love?! _

I can't deny it. I like Addie. I'm attracted to her like any other teenage boy would be attracted to a hot girl. But right now, I'm believing that I have more testosterone then common sense! I can't be in love with Addie. Its stupidly impossible that I can't even get my head round the whole idea. I've read plenty of books where the protagonist falls in love in the most stupidly shortest amount of time. That even goes for Jace and Clary. In a period of- what?- 3 months. Irrevocably in love. But me. In nearly 3 hours I'm already drawn to a girl that I know nothing about. Except she likes comics and Manga, is an only child and just moved from Brooklyn to Manhattan. It's too crazy I don't want even think about it. I won't. It's impossible. Sure, I like her. And I would love to date her and hang out with her and-and.

"Sounds great." My voice sounds perky, and my response makes Addie's face look like someone told her they found a cure for cancer. "The guy said the festival started at 5. It's 6 now. Do you wanna head up."

I push my milkshake to the side, slide out of the booth and stand, extending my hand out for Addie to take. I can at least act like a gentleman and flirt, if I want to _woo_ her, (as Jace would put it.)

I slyly notice – or want to believe – that Addie _without _reluctance took my hand, the goofiest grin on her pale face.

"Let's go." She says, taking my hand in hers. Her hand is small, soft and comfortably warm; almost like are hands fit together perfectly, all edges and surfaces; a puzzle piece.

Fluorescent and incandescent lights flared around and down the packed and smoky extensive street. The mouth- watering scent of hot dogs and the sweet aroma of candy floss, wafted in the air from numerous vendor carts. I felt at ease with Addie's hand in mine, wandering in fascination and excitement to each stand and booth; varying from selling vintage jewellery to buying tickets for a raffle. 'Let it go for tonight' by Foxes vibrated from the huge stage which was set up on a stage in a field which was at the end of the street. Various fair rides, like the Ferris wheel and bumper cars. The atmosphere was sprawling with crazy partying which was more or less from the alcohol stand. Thinking of that, I can see teenagers looking tipsier that ever, pure sign that they got away with getting a few beers and vodkas. I was enjoying myself without the fuzziness of alcohol though. Me and Addie have been talking. _A lot _of talking. And laughing. _Impress the girl, then? Go and get a drink! I'll be you'll look suuuuuper cool!_

I mentally throw a brick at my subconscious. _The little prick…_

But I couldn't help maintain my teenage hormonal instincts; maybe she would think I'm a little cooler if I asked if she wanted a drink. Or even if I got a drink for myself. I knew this was a new low for me, after all, I should be acting like myself- the real me. But then again, I was desperate. And I hated the feeling.

I was linking hands with a beautiful girl- who I insanely- like stupidly

irrationally-insanely- had feelings for this girl. I hated that deeply, too. I couldn't stand it. Was I crazy? I must be. What if just me with more testosterone then common sense? Just hormones?

I scold myself. I shouldn't be working myself up like this - as Izzy would say.

The more I think about it, the more I get myself worked up and agitated. Without thinking, I pull Addie to the liquor stand.

"Max? What is it?" Addie's green orbs bore into mine, looking faintly uneasy. I swallow.

"Uh. Do you wanna drink?" I indicate the stand. "I mean, I could try and get us a beer. Tons of kids have gotton' a drink. I don't see we could be any different."

The left corner of her Addie's cupid-bow-lips quirk up, like she was trying to stifle a grin. _Uhh?_

"Max… if you're trying to impress me… don't… do _that. _Don't copy the other idiots who we call teenagers. I want you to be you." A extremely noticeable blush creeps on her cheeks while Addie stares downwards at her sneakers, then brings her eyes back to Max's. "I don't drink. Well- I do. But for occasions. Like Christmas or Thanksgiving … for the one: I have a huge hunch that you don't drink. You don't seem that type; you know- a drunk asshat… and two: I really don't want to get caught if they ask for I.D."

Max stands there stunned, mouth agape. _She's got to be the most amazing person I have ever met._

This time I pat my subconscious on the back. At least this time they were right-

And then it bursts; are gazes lock. Green to blue. An intense and quixotic and burning and rush and unknown stare.

We just stand there; eyes locked, hands still linked and we both stand stock-still. Not until Addie's height rises; standing on her tiptoes. _Addie. _I hold my breath, waiting for what my subconscious has been fantasizing all evening. And just like that, without realising, Addie's soft lips are pressed feather-gently but firm on my cheek. I absorb her touch, digesting the pleasure of her lips on me while my heart swells. This feels. So. Right. Addie's lips are still pressed against my cheekbone and very deliberately slowly, she kisses down to my jaw line. _Oh. My. God_. I suck in my breath between my firmly clamped lips- the touch lasting for a grateful few seconds until I hear my name being shouted.

"Max! Hey!" At the interruption, Addie abruptly pulled back, and glancing at her quickly, her cheeks were a stain of red blush. I don't doubt that I look the same; my cheeks feel warm.

I turn around, and unfortunately, I see Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon and Magnus and Alec, including Maia and Jordan, all couples holding hands with their partners. _Great! They're making their way over_

"Oh shit." I say under my breath, silent enough for Addie not to hear me.

"What was that?" Simon says, grinning like an idiot. _Fuck!_

I swear to myself, knowing Simon heard me. _Damn vampire senses._

"Max! I thought you went to Rococo with Matt?" Isabelle says, holding a huge lolly pop in her hand.

My mouth hangs open. They haven't even noticed Addie. But feeling her distance by my side, I can feel her shaking a little behind me, and knowing her height- considering she's a little short- my lean frame in most probably covering hers.

"Uh. I- I. Matt had to go." _Introduce her idiot! Jace is always going on about you not having a girlfriend and your dating life! Prove the bastard wrong!_

"And Addie asked me if she wanted to check the festival out." I pull Addie from behind me to my side and glance down at our hands which are interlaced. I hear many of them gasp and then Addie, still blushing like mad, looks at what their gasping about, and pulls her hand out of mine, pulling her coat sleeves so it looks like her jacket is too big for her.

I look back at every ones faces. Agape and clearly confused and stunned.

"Uhh. Max. Who's this?" Isabelle's, and everyone else's eyes are glued on Addie.

"I just said. Guys this is Addie. Addie this is- well … it may take a while introducing all of them but-"

"It's okay." Addie interrupts, smiling shyly and _still blushing._

"Uh, okay." I go in order, considering all of them were standing in a line. "This is my brother Jace and his fiancée, Clary."

Clary smiles. "Hello." Clary says politely, like always. I can't say the same for Jace though: "It's lovely to meet one of my brothers _friends. _I had the feeling he would be anti-social his whole life. But I'm sure your honoured to be meeting me with my beauty." Fortunately, Clary elbows him in the ribs.

"And this is my sister Isabelle and her boyfriend Simon."

"Please, call me Izzy." Isabelle flips her black halo of hair over her shoulder and smiles sweetly. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too." Addie innocently replies back, her shoulders sag in relief. God knows why.

I carry on. "This is my other brother Alec and his boyfriend Magnus, and these are friends of my siblings, Maia and Jordan." I finalize.

Addie stands there smiling lightly, taking in all the names. I'm not _that_ surprised when Magnus sprints up to Addie and pulls her into a tight hug.

_For Angel's sake, Magnus! Don't scare her off! _

"Adeleine, dear, it's been a while. How's your mother? Have you settled in well?"

I spin around looking incredulous like the rest of the guys. "What?!" Me and Isabelle say at the same time. "Wait- Magnus. You know Addie?" I ask. This can't be happening. _Wait?! _ If she knows Magnus, does Magnus, does she know about the Shadow World? Hell yes, please! Itwould make this situation so much easier.

"Yes, Maxie." Magnus says with a wink. "In fact- me and her family are pretty closer than you think."

**Hey, Angels!**

**Not much to say but please review and like so I know what you're thinking about the Fanfic. *SPOILER* But I know Jordan died in COHF but I loved him so much, I didn't want to get rid of him ;( And I kept Simon a vampire so the next chapter will work ;)**

**Enjoy, and please review**

**-Kyla X**


End file.
